


About first steps and getting closer

by RaspberryDevil



Series: Tattoos, soulmates & new meetings [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hajime just shrugs, mutters a small “whatever” and tries not to sound too eager about this, doesn't want to give Oikawa another reason to tease him; it's true that neither thought about their soulmate because of volleyball as well as school, but now that he knows who it is, the person even close, he can't help to get curious."<br/>It's Kageyama who finds out who Shimizu's soulmate is, and even though it's not his place, he feels obliged to do the final step she can't – contacting her soulmate. Unfortunately he can't do this on his own and needs a bit help as well.</p>
<p>[Part fIve of a Soulmate AU Series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	About first steps and getting closer

When Kageyama eventually spots the koi on Shimizu's wrist, his first reaction is shock and so he drops the volleyballs he was supposed to put away after practise is over and ends up starring; unfortunately he isn't really subtle about it and while Yachi freaks out because she thinks he stopped breathing, Hinata drags the second year's attention with his loud question about what's wrong.

“Don't be so rude, Kageyama”, Tanaka tells him, followed by a smack because he doesn't listen, doesn't even pay them attention since his gaze is focused on the black fish on the inside of her wrist; she hadn't hid it even though this was the most common action when the mark was spotted by chance, turning away.

“Don't tell me you have the same”, Noya exclaims in disbelief, not because the thought disgust him but he really wanted her to have a female soulmate so that she'd be more natural and smiling, just as she did around Yachi; not that she wouldn't act like this around a male one as well, it would be her soulmate after all, but he is sure it would take some time and she deserves the best from the beginning.

Kiyoko simply looks at him with a mix between concern (Kageyama still hasn't moved, even Yamaguchi seems worried, ready to do something in case he does stop breathing) and maybe a bit of curiosity (is it him or does he know?), waiting for any further reaction, blinking, for starters.

“Ah, no...”, he manages to mumble but he still doesn't say anything and in the end it's Suga who takes him by his shoulders and gently shoves him away, asking Yamaguchi if he is so kid and puts the volleyballs away; the brunet nods though in comparison to Tsukishima his gaze doesn't linger on these two leaving the gym.

  
Kageyama takes a deep breath when they are standing outside the gym, cold air hitting them and if they don't hurry up, even the warmth and the sweat from practise will fade. But Suga doesn't seem bothered by that, patiently waiting until Kageyama explains him his behaviour and the older one is smiling at him sympathetically when he gets the confusion.

“Maybe you should tell her. But first apologise.”

“Yeah, of course”, he nods, and all of the sudden he feels stupid for making a big deal out of it.

He can't tell why it came as such a shock and only later does he realise that the connection to his middle school days, of any kind, will always be like that, not unpleasant but rather something which will stop him in his tracks for a second.

“I'm sorry”, he apologises when they go back inside, bowing in front of Shimizu, but he can't look her in the eyes because the thoughts in his mind are still running, so he is trying to sort and put them away.

“It's fine”, she reassures him, though can't help but to hesitate a moment, rearranging the next words in her mind until she realises that a straightforward “You've seen it before” is better suited than any question could be.

This time Kageyama nods without waiting – he had seen it plenty of times and more often than not, just like a few of his other classmates, hoping it would have been his, with less guilt when they found out that Oikawa-san isn't his soulmate.

“Iwaizumi-san”, he mumbles and it is almost inaudible but she still catches it; she isn't the only one.

“Seijou's Ace”, Hinata exclaims, showing up with Yachi and Yamaguchi, Tsukishima walking past them without any interest, “are your sure?”

“Of course I am you dumbass”, he growls, mad at himself that he hadn't realised them getting closer, the two of them almost close to fighting again, but it's Shimizu's “thank you” which stops them.

Yamaguchi as well as Yachi who were wondering if these guys start to argue, look as confused as them, turning to their manager with hesitation; Suga is the only one who can guess what she is going to say when Hinata asks his next question.

“Aren't you going to do something?”

She shakes her head

“Not now.”

_Not when you still have to win against them,_ she thinks but doesn't say because they shouldn't blame themselves for her remaining silent; it's not their place to interfere so they part ways, each busied with their own thoughts.

* * *

Karasuno wins against Seijou, advancing to play against Shiratorizawa, and it's just a glimpse but she is sure she saw Iwaizumi crying. And even though they didn't exchange any words or he probably doesn't even know of her existence and the mark, she wants to run over. Tell him that he was – is – amazing, his play worthy of the Ace.

In the end she doesn't find the courage to.

~

“You're my soulmate”, Kageyama says after the match just before they enter the bus though it's more like a question and so Tsukishima raises an eyebrow.

There always had been more than speculation concerning their marks, but neither has done anything about it. Even when they saw each other's mark they didn't act on it, weren't sure how they are supposed to act around each other from now on (does it have to change though? Did they need to get along all the time or was it okay to just help each other when there was no one left?).

Now that he said it out loud for the first time, it comes as a surprise.

“What do you want?”

He tries to sound less annoyed than normal because Kageyama has this stern expression, different from his usual one, almost close to concern.

“Shimizu-san should meet Iwaizumi-san but I don't know how to do this...”, he explains himself and just like he expected, Tsukishima's expression shifts from annoyed confusion to amusement; yet he is the only one he feels appropriate enough to ask for help about this matter.

“Oh, does the king want help of the humble peasant?”, he mocks him, causing Kageyama to grind his teeth and he can see that it takes all of his willpower to stay calm.

“No I'm asking my soulmate to help me with a friend. She is considerate, that's all.”

Maybe he respects the way he tries to stay cool, that he came to him in the first place, but this doesn't stop the blond from sighing in annoyance.

“Go ahead and tell him.”

“Just like that?”

He doesn't sound convinced, as if he is wondering whether Tsukishima is joking with him or giving him some serious advice and the blond can't really blame him for that, as much as he wants to because while he himself doesn't really care about any soulmate and isn't upset about it being Kageyama, he has no idea what the other one thinks, if he isn't the one who might be disappointed.

“Just like that. But wait and please focus on our match tomorrow”, he tells him, shifting the topic a bit because as awkward as their talk might sometimes be, full of teasing an mocking, he does know what to say or how to phrase it so that the other one would be easy to handle – and just like that the troubled expression is replaced by anticipation.

“You don't have to tell me.”  
  


(They lose against Shiratori and it hurts, hurts so much, but regret doesn't help them.)

* * *

  
“Kageyama?”

Iwaizumi is surprised to see him, especially because he isn't alone, and while he isn't sure what he wants he doesn't try to sound too cold, crossing his arm in front of his chest and wonders how he knows about the time when his class is ending or if he just waited a long time.

(He has no idea of the struggle he tried to overcome by texting Kunimi, asking him for this favour.)

“Hello Iwaizumi-san. Do you have a minute?”, he asks and in any other moment without this determinate expression, he might have laughed at the way he presents himself, too politely and tensed, but now he just sees a former junior who is troubled about something.

“What is it?”

He is never one to refuse and so he listens to him now as well, wonders for a moment if he should say something concerning their loss against Shiratorizawa but in the end he rather not do it.

“Your mark... it's a koi, right? A black one.”

Hajime eyes him for just a second and maybe if Oikawa had been with him, he would have suspected something right away; since he stayed behind, talking with a teacher, Iwaizumi has to ask.

“Hm? Yeah, why?”

“Our manager has the same. Shimizu-san, the older one not the blonde”, the tall one – Tsukishima if Iwaizumi remembers correctly – comes to Kageyama's aid, can see how the other one fights with himself to bring out the words.

“Oh.... I see.”

He just stares at them like he isn't really sure about this, like he is the one expecting a reaction and not them – as soon as he is realising that they are waiting for an answer, he scratches the back of his head, looks almost flustered.

“I'm sorry but I never really cared about any soulmate”, he explains, looks a bit helpless in face of what he should tell them; he had been busy with volleyball and his friend there was no time to.

“Do you want us to give her your number?”, Tsukishima suggests, speaking for Kageyama who can't even look him in the eyes.

He shrugs.

“Sure why not?”

Hajime takes the phone the blond offers him, types in his number before he gives it back. For a second he wonders whether he should warn them not to misuse his number but then he remembers the group chat of his own team and realises that nothing can be worse than that; instead he settles with something vague.

“Good look for you future.”

The two of them bow and thank him, before they leave him alone, just in time for Oikawa to catch up with his friend; Hajime doesn't correct him when the brunet says how moved he is that he waited for him after all, wiping a fake tear away.

* * *

 

**Sender: Unkown**

**Subject: Good evening**

**05/11 19:15**

_Hello, this is Shimizu Kiyoko, Karasuno's manager. I'm sorry about that, they acted on their own_

  
  


Iwaizumi is lying on his back on Oikawa's bed, telephone dangling in front of his face and holding back a snort; she is acting like they are her responsibility and this is kind of adorable. But considering that she is a third year, as far as he remembers, they probably are and he wonders what caused them to reveal her mark to him.

  
  


**Sender: Iwaizumi H.**

**Subject: Re: Good evening**

**05/11 19:18**

_It's fine... I think I saw you after our loss but I thought you wanted to see Oikawa_

  
  


There is no use in lying about this topic and maybe it would break the ice. After all he has no idea how she is, nothing about her personality and as long as Kageyama hasn't said anything, neither should she.

  
  


**Sender: Shimizu K.  
**

**Subject: Re: Good evening**

**05/11 19:20**

_No. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't want to interrupt._

  
  


**Sender: Iwaizumi H.**

**Subject: Re: Good evening**

**05/11 19:24**

_I see, thank you for being considerate. But it wouldn't be the first time_

  
  


**Sender: Shimizu K.  
**

**Subject: Re: Good evening**

**05/11 19:26**

_He might have a good heart but he is too flashy_

  
  


**Sender: Iwaizumi H.**

**Subject: Re: Good evening**

**05/11 19:27**

_Oh yes_

 

 

He chuckles to himself and this is when he becomes aware of Oikawa shifting, curious what he is so amuse about; he doesn't ask though, not as long as Hajime won't start, he is considerate enough not to butt into his personal life like that all the time. And since Hajime doesn't want him to suffer too much, he turns his head in his friend's direction.

“Hey, Oikawa.”

“Hm?”

The brunet tries to look as nonchalant as possible but he is happy and Hajime who knows him so well can spot this curiosity without much effort, almost laughs again.

“You remember Karasuno's manager?”, he starts, just to make sure that there is no mix up and also maybe just to tease him a bit, after all he told him once that the lack of her attention toward him does concern him a bit.

“The cute or the pretty one?”, Oikawa wants to know, humming when Iwaizumi tells him – though not without wrinkling his nose – that it's the pretty one.

“Yes, why?”

“Kageyama came to me. Turns out she is my soulmate”, he tells him without waiting for an answer, thinks that a straight one is better than a different approach.

Iwaizumi expects a lot of various reaction to that and he doesn't know which would be worse – teasing is probably better than pouting or worse – disapproval (because as much as he wants to deny it, his opinion matters to Hajime a lot, they are best friends after all).

“Aww Iwa-chan, I'm so proud of you though I can't believe you beat me to it.”

It surprising, especially because Hajime can't detect any resentment, just honesty, happy that his friend who was just like him without a soulmate so far, finally found his fated person.

“You'll find yours soon, don't think about it”, he tells him, an almost automatic reaction to cheer up his friend who chuckled lightly, aware of this – but as much as Oikawa appreciates that, there is something which interests him far more.

“So, you're going to meet up with her?”

Hajime asked himself that already but even now he couldn't find an answer to that, so he changes the topic, tells Oikawa to go back studying if he wants to be accepted without any scholarship and not fail.

“You should”, Oikawa hums when he bends over his books again, doesn't mention that he hasn't touched his books in favour of texting his soulmate, taking a longer break than he intended to.

“Maybe.”

“I would if I meet mine”, the brunet declares, turns back to his friend who just snorts, doesn't believe him, so he makes a small proposal

“Lets make a deal – when I found mine I'll meet up when you do now.”

Hajime just shrugs, mutters a small “whatever” and tries not to sound too eager about this, doesn't want to give Oikawa another reason to tease him; it's true that neither thought about their soulmate because of volleyball as well as school, but now that he knows who it is, the person even close, he can't help to get curious.

“Isn't this a nice bet”, Hanamaki interferes from the other side of the room, sitting under the window and reading a book, leaning against Matsukawa.

“We would join if we weren't soulmates”, the other one clarifies, humming when the finds the solution to the equation in his lap.

“As if”, Iwaizumi huffs, but when he sees them grin, almost sly like a fox which is on their upper arm, he sighs, knows that he is defeated.

“Fine, I'll meet up with her”, he grumbles, but despite of his reluctance, he is pretty fast at typing the message.

“See, it's not that hard”, Oikawa grins and the only reason why Hajime doesn't throw his pillow at him is the incoming reply to his question.

 

 

**Sender: Shimizu**

**Subject: Re: Good evening**

**05/11 19:37**

_Sure, I'd like to meet. Next week?_

  
  


He denies that he is actually looking forward to this.

 

* * *

 

“I didn't know that you and Tsukishima are soulmates. Did you know?”, Hinata says during lunch, turning towards Yamaguchi who sits with him at Yachi's desk.

Yamaguchi shrugs, as if this is no big deal – he had known but had no reason to say it.

There was no need to. He saw it during the training camp, a small snake in black wrapped round their ankle, the tail going up while the head was on the front of the feet, facing ahead. And while both were shocked this feeling vanished soon – as if not speaking about it would solve the problem.

“It's not really... I...”, Kageyama starts, can't even look at Tsukishima who turned away from them when the topic had come up.

“I'm a bit envious, I still haven't meet mine”, Yamaguchi admits, easy in shifting the topic after all this is something he is used to with Tsukishima who just mentioned the mark once and then never talked about it again, and so does Yachi.

“I wonder who they are.”

“I hope they play volleyball as well”, Yamaguchi says and even though she would have never believed herself saying this, Yachi has to agree, the sport being something she grew fond of as well.

“Even if this isn't the case, there is always something you have in common”, Hinata grins, despite of the fact that he and Inuoka do share volleyball as their most common interest, talking about it when they aren't sending each other cute animal videos.

“So you're one of the naïve kind.”

They are the first words Tsukishima contributes to this discussion and judging by his bored, almost absent expression, it will be the only ones.

“Why naïve? There has to be a reason why people are matched together after all. And I bet there is also a reason for you and Kageyama.”

“They keep each other grounded. My mother said that this is the most important role your soulmate plays for you. Being there in critical situations. And if this doesn't happen it's because the world's balance is interrupted”, Yamaguchi explains, throwing an apologetic look at Tsukishima though he doesn't say it, after all they can't always ignore this talk, and since it is just them it should be fine.

“A lot of people think that”, Yachi muses and just after that Hinata asks Kageyama what he thinks.

“It's stupid”, he mutters and neither is really sure if he means it or what he refers to in the first place – the mark, sharing it with Tsukishima or the support role a lot of people assign to their soulmate.

“Well, it could have been worse. Imagine you got someone like Ushiwaka”, Hinata tries to cheer him up, and it does seem to have an effect since Kageyama snorts and even Tsukishima can't really hide his amusement, especially when Yamaguchi proposes Shirabu who had his own little battle with the them during the final.

(It's probably not the last time they will have a discussion about soulmates, but for now, this is enough.)

* * *

 

“Sorry for being late”, Hajime apologises when he sits down at the table of the fast food restaurant, but Kiyoko just smiles and tells him that she doesn't mind, after all it were just a few minutes, nothing to be bothered by.

“It happens. You don't seem like the type of person to always come late”, she remarks while he removes and folds his coat, hands in her lap since she doesn't know were to put them otherwise; showing him her mark doesn't cross her mind, doesn't seem like this is necessary.

He sighs.

“Yeah, Oikawa wouldn't let me go without dressing properly. 'The first impression has to be alright, she is your soulmate after all'. He talks like that but hasn't even meet his own”, he complains, picking at the dark sweater his friend made him wear,

She chuckles in response and he seems to realise what he had said in his haste, so he looks a bit sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck, even though he doesn't look away.

“Your captain is quite eager”, she notes to save him from too much embarrassment and it seems the right thing to say because he visibly relexes and tells her that this is how he is, always working hard and being ambitious.

“You aren't?”, she wants to know, after all he talks with such a fondness of his friend that it seems like he doesn't think as high as this of himself.

“Of course I do, being near him it's inevitable so that you can bear him.”

There is the same fondness again but this time also the confidence Kiyoko got to know since she saw his play for the first time.

“The first years are like that as well, it's rather contagious.”

“Yes, but they are first years, he is a third year who acts like a first year sometimes.”

They look at each other for a moment before they are laughing, both of them and while the guests around them look bothered at first, they can't bring themselves to complain about the noise they make.

“Actually, I was rather scared. That you wouldn't want to know”, she suddenly says and he doesn't need to think long why she would assume that.

“I'm not holding grudges. That day, you guys were better. And of course it would have been nice if you guys won, it's a bit bitter that Shiratori advanced again.”

It's the first time that he averts his eyes on purpose, trying to mask the frustation, something which is even difficult when Kiyoko mentions that it had been close, and so he takes a deep breath before looking at her again.

“Well, we didn't meet to talk about volleyball, did we?”

She seems taken aback for a moment, lowering her gaze and curling a strand of hair around her finger.

“I don't know. Just getting to know each other, I guess?”

“Ladies first? You probably know that I went to Kitagawa and besides volleyball there isn't much interesting about me”, Hajime proposes, causing her to look up again, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Well, I used to play sports before, not volleyball though”, she starts, telling him about her team and how much she enjoyed it, but also how consuming it had been in the end, demanding too much from her and how she wasn't able to commit herself to this completely.

“Your turn”, she says, cheeks dusted a light pink because it had been a while that someone directed his whole attention on her while she merely talked.

“I like action films?”

It's sounds more like a question than a real reply, something which causes her to chuckle, asking if he already saw the new one about the illegal car racing. He shakes his head, complains that he had to see a shitty alien film instead, but he doesn't explain why he went if he doesn't seem a fan of them and she doesn't ask.

“We could watch it together if you want to?”

“So you like this genre as well?”

He seems surprised, pleasantly, so she feels a bit bad when she shakes her head.

“I don't mind them though. One of our second years likes filming and wanted to see this film for research but nobody wants to go with him or has time. I'm sure he'd be happy if we accompany him. If you want to.”

“Sure, why not.”

They continue to talk about films for a moment, shows both of them like to watch and when they part, it's with a smile.

Despite of the unknown and nervousness Iwaizumi had felt before, he is sure that he made a good friend.

(And an even better soulmate.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The first non-pairing centred story. At first I wanted both to end up together – KageTsukki and IwaKiyo – but now I'm not so sure any more. Maybe I'll change my mind one day (or you guys do who knows) but for now they are platonic soulmates.
> 
> Black Koi - Good luck, fortune, high expectations, overcoming a painful change, courage, determination  
> Snake - Duality/search for balance, rebirth, patience, awareness, healing, intellect, transformation, snfinity, secret   
> Fox - Cunning strategy, quick-thinking, adaptability, cleverness, wisdom, longevity&protection from evil; wealth&good fortune


End file.
